My Mate
by Catzen20
Summary: She's like a saiyan, but...she's not
1. Chapter 1

**My Mate**

_Some times ago, I read a Pan/Trunks fic and a sentence called to me (Trunks said to his father that he hadn't mated with Bulma because he would hope to find a saiyan female …something like that); since then, I have this idea_.

_Also, this fic is pre-Buu and Goku didn't stay dead after Cell!!! _

_All mistakes are mine, like I haven't found a beta reader; and yes, now, I search without searching…_

_I hope you'll like it._

**Disclaimer : **I don't own DBZ…

**Summary : **She's like a saiyan, but…she's not.

The hot sweet rays of sun were slowly penetrated the bedroom, where two bodies were clasped in a bed. The man was on his back, his left hand behind his head, looking at the ceiling; while his other hand were stroking the back of the blue haired woman. This one had her head above his muscular chest, her left hand stroking it. They were enjoying the moment.

"Vegeta", Bulma broke this peaceful silence. Her voice was soft and loving.

She raised her head to look at his face, her chin now on his chest.

"What is it?" The grumpy prince growled a little.

She bit her lower lip before opening her mouth. Since yesterday, she had a question on her mind, precisely since her discussion with Chichi. It was the very first time that Bulma and her best friend had that sort of conversation, and the curiosity of Bulma have been picked.

"Well," she began uncertainly, which made her husband impatient but he said nothing. Whatever she had in her mind, that couldn't be impossible for her to say it.

"Yesterday, I was with Chi and she told me that Goku had bitten her neck during their first time."

Vegeta widened his eyes, not only because the harpy have talked about such a subject but he also knew that planned nothing good.

"And?" he was getting impatient.

"I wonder why he did it and why you, never?" she looked at him with a little anxiety in her eyes.

"Because he's an idiot, who knows nothing about Saiyan culture. And he bit her to mark her. As his. He probably did it by instinct, without knowing why. I knew it, he has no self-control." He smirked.

He hoped that would end this conversation here. But he knew that it would be a dream, knowing his wife.

"But what does it mean?" Bulma persisted. She had a light idea, but wanted a confirmation.

"It's like the earth wedding, except there is no divorce. It's permanently, even after death. They are bonded forever," Vegeta sighed. That was not going to be good, but in time she would understand.

"So, why have you never bitten…I mean mark me?" Bulma was afraid to ask, but she needed to know or hear it.

"Because," he got up from the bed, naked, pushing her and went to his closet to take his boxer and training clothes. He carried on saying while he was getting dressed, "I have much control than that third class idiot."

"But, don't you think it would nice to do it? Like we did the earth custom, we could do the saiyan custom?"

"Why?" Vegeta sighed with exasperation, "I don't see why? We are fine like that, aren't we?" He turned round to look at her, in a way to give more force at his words.

Bulma was watching him; a light hurt and incomprehension could be noticed in her eyes. She was sitting on the bed.

She nodded softly, but couldn't help herself asking, "Why…why Vegeta? Why don't you wish to do it?"

"He has nothing to do with wish," he rolled his eyes. "It's just that…it's like that. Final point." He raised his voice, his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"I don't understand Vegeta. Why don't you want to be bonded with me?" Bulma got up. Tears almost visible in her eyes. She went to him, put a hand over his biceps; he flinched a little under her touch. He couldn't resist at her touch and she knew it perfectly.

"Tell me why?" she insisted, almost implored him.

"That's enough!" he shouted. "I will never mark you, never bond with you! Put that in your genius brain that it's yours!"

With that, he turned and was about to get out of the room when he heard her,

"I see. Tell me Vegeta, tell me if I was a saiyan female, would it be the same?" Her fists were clenched at her side. Her voice dangerously calm.

He growled, "Behave yourself onna. Nothing you might say will change my mind and it has nothing to do with the fact that you are or not a saiyan." He tried to sound sincere.

In a way, Vegeta really thought or so hoped that it had nothing to do with it. He didn't want to be bonded to someone that's all. But, deep in his mind, he knew.

Knew that she was right. He didn't want to be bonded to an earthling, as beautiful, with a fire spirit as a saiyan she was. Because, even if she was like, she wasn't. And for him, it was out of the question to be bonded with a female who wasn't from his race.

Somewhere in his mind, he thought that maybe, even if the chance for that was near non-existent; he didn't want to be bonded with an earthling, if there was a light possibility that a saiyan female lived.

End Chapter 1

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bulma was still up in the middle of her bedroom. She hadn't moved even a muscle since her husband had left the room. Her eyes were locked on the door. Her watery eyes.

Suddenly, she clenched her fists stronger than before. She didn't know if it was from rage, anger or despair.

She wanted to believe him, when he said that the fact she wasn't a saiyan wasn't the reason. She knew that he wasn't a man to say something he didn't mean…but that didn't convince a small part of her mind.

She needed to prove that he told her the truth.

To show to that little part of her mind that it was wrong. That the fact she wasn't a saiyan wasn't the reason at his refusal.

"There is only one way to do it," she spoke to herself, "I have no other choice."

She was determined.

It was on that last thought, that she headed for her bathroom to get ready. A long day was waiting for her. She didn't need to worry about her five years old son, Trunks, who was with her parents all day.

As for Vegeta, he was in his precious GR and wouldn't be out before lunch. She was sure she would be back before.

When she was ready, she went to Dende's Place where the Dragon Balls have been gathered some times ago

"Bulma-san, what an agreeable surprise," Dende greeted her when she jumped from her airplane.

Mr. Popo as usual was beside Dende and greeted her too.

Piccolo, who had sensed her, had stopped his meditating, and was now up rested against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Even in the half-light, Bulma had seen him nodding at her.

She smiled softly to him.

Even if his face was stoic as usual and shown no emotions, he was a little worry about her. He was watching her intensively and could see that something was bothering her. He hoped it wasn't very important, but had the feeling of the contrary.

He would never admit it; he liked her. Gohan had found a way to his heart, some years ago when he was only Piccolo. So after everything happened and the reunions with Nail and Kami, even if he was still Piccolo, all these events made him a part of the Z Gang as everyone said; and in his way, he cared for all of them.

"Well, Dende," Bulma began uncertain, "I need to use the Dragon Balls."

The guardian of Earth was looking at her, silently. He seemed to think about her request.

"Bulma-san-" But he was cut by her with "Look, it's because the Dragon Balls are here. But if they were not, I would have been at their research and make my wish without you or anyone else knowing it!" Bulma tried to contain herself. In fact, she was quite glad with herself, she had proven her point clearly and quickly. She wasn't in the mood to be diplomatic and elaborate things, which were obvious.

She smirked, useless to say from whom she had some lessons to have that arrogant smile.

"Bulma-san, I was just going to ask you if you could wait here until I bring these." Dende responded calmly.

"Ah," Bulma was a little taken aback and couldn't mask her surprise. *I haven't thought that it would be so easier,* she thought.

While Dende and Mr. Popo were going for the Dragon Balls; Piccolo, still from his corner, spoke,

"Are you certain you want to do that?"

Bulma turned her head in his direction; even with the distance, they were like facing each other.

She ought to have been surprised by his question. But she wasn't.

She had learnt to know him with the years. In a way, Piccolo and Vegeta weren't so different. She wasn't surprised that he has felt something wasn't right, and it would have been stupid to deny it.

She smiled sadly and lightly and pronounced a "yes".

At her answer, the namekian nodded and went away. Silently wishing that everything would be fine at the end.

Dende and Mr. Popo came back with the seven Dragon Balls. They put these on the floor. Bulma thanked them and waited. As them.

After a moment of waiting, Dende said,

"Bulma-san, if you want I may say the incantation-"

"I know exactly how to do it, thank you," she shouted at him.

Until now, she had tried to contain herself; we could say she had been patient. But here, it was enough.

The young namekian and Mr. Popo took a step back and swallowed at her sight.

She was looking straight in the eyes, defiantly, arms crossed over her chest and she was stamping frenetically her foot.

"So, what are you both waiting for?" She asked them with exasperation before adding, "Thank you for these," she pointed her head in direction of the Dragon Balls, "and now, you may leave!" She gave them the explanation; it was clear they hadn't understood the hint.

"Euh, well… I have to," Dende went to somewhere. Somewhere was better than to be here. As Mr. Popo, his watering can appeared in his hands like magic, and he nodded before going to water the vegetation, away from Bulma…really very very far away.

"Finally," Bulma sighed.

Then she turned her attention towards the Dragon Balls. Her expression was somewhat uncertain. She was thinking.

"Yes, I must do it." She said with conviction.

With a resolve face, she summoned the Sacred Dragon.

At that incantation, the sky became dark, the Dragon Balls shined, and a big light emerged from these and went to the sky.

Bulma thought it was a good thing she was at Dende's Palace. From here, there was little chance that someone realized what was happening.

Some seconds later, a big Dragon was facing her.

"I'm Shenron, the Sacred Dragon and I may realize two wishes."

Bulma was looking at him.

"Two wishes, I haven't thought about that. Well, I'm going to make one and keep the second for later, if I need." She talked to herself.

"So, I'm waiting…what are your wishes?" The Dragon asked with impatience.

She rolled her eyes, decidedly some things never change.

Taking a deep breath, she said,

"Shenron, I wish…"

End Chapter 2

5


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi,_

_I've just wanted to thank everyone who review. I really appreciate it (there are some of you that I "can't" thank you, so I do it here.) Thank you for reading._

_Hope you'll enjoy._

**Chapter 3**

Several days had passed by since that morning and that conversation. Vegeta was in his GR, training or at least trying to train. His thoughts were not at what he was doing. His movements were done more by instinct that other thing.

His mind was somewhere else.

Never once again, she mentioned a word about that conversation. Not even a simple allusion.

In a way, Vegeta was relieved with that; but, on the other hand, he knew very well his wife to know it wasn't her usual practice.

It wasn't normal. It was too _easy_.

He growled and let exploded his ki.

He was actually frustrated by this situation.

Bulma was acting normal, like nothing happened, like this conversation never happened!

"Ahhhhhh," Vegeta screamed before he let his power down.

"Fine, after all maybe she understood!" He was half bent, his hands over his thighs, his head low. He was trying to catch his breath.

He smirked between two breathings, "What are you in mind Onna?" Something was up, he knew it, could even feel it. He had this particular little cramp in his stomach, and he had it only when something was going to happen. He shook his head.

"You can't let things like that. I know you more than yourself, I know you can't!" He got up, and took his towel. His eyes were darker than usual, a tension was emanating from his body. He smirked more; when he had this tension, only one thing could help releasing it.

He wondered where and what Bulma was doing. He almost smiled at his thought of her and about what he was going to do to her, when she would be in his arms.

That was strange, for years Vegeta was able to go to release his tensions with trainings, purges…he had always thought at that time those things were the best way to release him. How wrong he was!

Things are changed when he went to live at Capsule with her. At first, training helped him, a little. But with her presence, that was more and more difficult.

It was weird for him because the females had never really attracted him. Just once now and then, when he felt the need, if there was no other _solution_.

He wondered how he could not have been really active in his sexual life at those times, seeing how he was now.

He smirked. He knew perfectly the reason.

_She_ wasn't there.

*Fortunately,* he couldn't help thinking with relief. He didn't want to think at what would have happened to her if she had been present. He shuddered almost involuntarily, and felt a sort of fear at that thought. Thank Kami, she wasn't there.

It was odd, even an unknown situation for him to feel not only fear, but above all feeling something for someone else than himself. Undoubtedly, this blue haired tempered woman had such effects on him.

She had the spirit, the force if not physical but mental of a saiyan. She was the one and only to whom he was attracted. When he realised it, he did everything to have her. She had to be his. And she was.

He sighed; until now, she seemed being glad with what they had. They didn't share a bond, but it was like they did. He had never trusted in anyone like her. Never had accepted things except from her. Never had been with someone like he was with her. Wasn't it enough?

Damned that harpy who talked to her about the saiyan bond!

He put his towel around his neck, looked at his shirt; he shook his head and let his shirt where it was. He knew her well and knew that the moment she would see him shirtless, she wouldn't be able to think straight.

Time was for him to look for his wife.

Fortunately, Bulma was working in her lab today. He smirked with anticipation. He contained himself to not run or fly literally there. Not that the envy wasn't present, but his pride stopped him from doing it. A part of his mind wanted to believe that she wasn't so necessary to him…that he wasn't so addict to her. So, he restrained himself from not running to her. Nevertheless, he couldn't escape a sigh of relief knowing that she was at home, their home.

Even if she was now the President of Capsule Corp., she tried as much as possible to stay at home to work. Not that Vegeta disliked this idea, on the contrary. It was more practical when he needed her to fix his GR, or when like now, he _needed _her…or when it was her who _needed_ him. How many times, she made him stop his training…not that he complained about that. They had found a balance in their life. Balance that Vegeta didn't want to see disappear.

He respected her work and was proud of her, even if he didn't say it aloud. And for some reasons totally beyond him, she was proud of him. Proud that he was the father of her child. She loved him.

She had proven him more than he could remember her love for him, and he could see it in her fabulous blue eyes.

Whereas he walked to the lab, he stopped suddenly.

Why? Why did he deny her a part of him? She had given him everything; she gave her to him completely. She had even given him an heir.

"I can't", he whispered. He almost felt guilty at that.

He was in the middle of the corridor, just at some steps of the lab's door; he looked at this door where behind it his wife was. He could imagine her, feel her, and smell her.

He clenched his fists at his side, the feelings of shame and guilt were still present. He closed his eyes.

No, he wouldn't let those feelings guide him. He was a saiyan, a Prince, not a weakling. Those feelings were for the earthlings or for the third class clown. Not for him. He was a real saiyan and he would act as such.

He opened his eyes, this time, his mind was clear and all the doubts and feelings were evaporated. He knew what he needed to do and not to do.

His crossed his arms over his chest, his smirk was now well present over his lips as he looked at the door. With a soft chuckle, he walked again. She was his woman, failing that she was his mate. And he was sure, he would remember her that. She was his.

With an evil smirk and his eyes still darker that usual, he opened the door of the lab.

When he opened it, he can't help exclaiming a "What the hell?" when he saw the scene before him.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N : Hi all,_

_I'm really sorry that I haven't updated earlier. The thing is that…I couldn't._

_Anyway, everything returned to normal and here the 4__th__ chapter. _

_Also thank you for your so great and kind comments. I really appreciate ^_^. _

_I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter (and yes, I may say, the 5__th__ is finished, just some little modifications/corrections to do ;) )_

_See you soon._

**Chapter 4**

When Vegeta opened the lab's door, useless to say he wasn't prepared to receive…dry ice.

"Phew, that was just," Bulma sighed, putting the fire extinguisher on her desk.

"You think," Vegeta growled while he was taking away the dry ice from his face with his towel.

"Oh! Oh!" a little voice murmured.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Bulma asked surprised. She tried hard to not laugh at the sight of her husband, totally recover of dry ice.

"Dad's like a snowman," the five years old lavender haired boy giggled.

At the remark of his son, the Prince of all the Saiyans growled again. At least, the dry ice had like effect to…calm him. *Better than a cold shower, but not better than her,* he thought bitterly. Vegeta was also angry to see that his little fun go away…which contributed to increase his frown, already well present.

"May I risk asking you what happened Onna?" His voice was calm and marked with some suspicion.

At his father's question, Trunks shook his head vigorously.

While Vegeta took off the white disgusting thing he had all over him, he examined the lab's state.

There was dry ice everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, even on the ceiling. Everywhere except around his woman and brat, a sort of circle was formed around them. Actually, there wasn't everywhere, some places seemed to have been protected from the shots of his woman.

Vegeta looked suspiciously at the centre of the ceiling, where the dry ice seemed more present.

"Onna, why didn't the smoke detector work and has a concentration of that white

snow?"

"Well, first it's not snow Vegeta but dry ice," Bulma corrected him.

"Whatever," he looked straight in her eyes.

Then, she raised her head and stared at the thing in question, "Yes, about that," she blinked, "let's say that I sort of deactivated it."

"Sort of?" He smirked then frowned and, with a light ki wind, he put off all the dry ice from the machine to reveal the reason of that _sort of _deactivation.

"Humph," Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and frowned more, "you mean it had been _sort of_ destructed by a ki blast, which I presume, had as result to set fire at it." It was more a statement that a question, his voice was marked of sarcasm.

A soft gulp could be heard from the youngest Prince. He tried desperately to find a way to get out from this place without someone, or precisely, his father see him.

She looked back at his husband and smiled at his words, "That's a possibility, effectively."

At her answer, Vegeta closed his eyes. The temperament and the nerve of his woman never ceased to amaze him.

"Don't even try to move boy," Vegeta's voice resounded.

The little boy stopped immediately. He knew it was a bad idea, but when he had seen his father closed his eyes, he imagined that maybe it would be his chance.

"That's no fair, dad," Trunks whined at the injustice that his father could always sense everything.

Vegeta had again his favourite posture; his arms firmly crossed over his chest, a smirk was playing over his lips, "Not fair, son?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you know. I can't even move a finger that you know already about it!" Trunks pouted.

"I know even before you move it," the Prince of all the Saiyans smirked at his son.

Bulma was watching lovingly their exchange. It warmed her heart seeing the father and son act together like that. It was one of these moments she regretted to not have a camera with her.

"Apparently, not always," Trunks smirked proudly and had adopted the same posture as his father.

Vegeta smirked more and Trunks paled. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to say that to his father and remember him...

"Speaking of that, what have I told you about using ki blast with your mother

around?"

"Not a good mix," Trunks swallowed.

"I totally forbad you Trunks!" Vegeta's voice was firmly and even a little frightening.

"I know dad, it's just that-" Trunks stammered and sighed in relief when his mother came at his rescue,

"Vegeta, he has just wanted to help me. Really, it's not his fault. There was a little

short-circuit on what I was working. So, if the smoke detector had worked, the result would have been to destruct all my inventions, which are here." She raised her hand to prevent him to talk, "And before you argue with the fact about why there is a smoke detector, if it's not using it when we need it; usually, all my inventions are protected, but today I needed to look at something, so they weren't. You know it's always like that…Well, just to say that Trunks helped me," she finished her explanation.

"Yep, that's right. I've just helped mom," the five years old looked with big innocent eyes at his father.

Vegeta's attention was to his son who was waiting silently. But the proud father seemed to lose in his reflections.

Bulma thought it was better to stay quiet; especially, she had a light idea of what Vegeta could have in mind.

Trunks had the same age now that Vegeta had, when he had been sending to Frieza. Vegeta's thoughts were lost in his own memories and concern about his son.

Trunks was so innocent and carefree; well a big troublemaker, even worse, incredible but true, when he was with his best friend, Kakarrot's second child, Goten. Secretly, Vegeta prayed that his son stayed in this way. He knew he would do everything in his powers for that and to protect him. He wanted his son to have a peaceful and good childhood.

That had been so painful to learn what Mirai Trunks had experienced; so Vegeta had sworn that his son in this timeline would never know such a thing. For that, he had begun to train Trunks. In addition, Trunks needed to learn how to control and use his powers. He was half saiyan and trainings, fights were a part of him.

After a short quiet moment between the father and son, Vegeta blinked to clear his thoughts and sighed, "No matter what, it's forbidden Trunks!" He raised his hand in direction of Bulma who had opened her mouth, to silent her.

"I will admit no other disobedience for this point, am I clear?" Vegeta said firmly.

"Yes Dad," the young boy nodded. Unconsciously, he hoped things would be going to stay here, but knowing his dad, he wasn't so sure of that.

Bulma watched with happiness the two men of her life, she sighed blissfully; and then she clapped her hands together, which gave her their attention.

"Vegeta, it's not good, you still have some dry ice on you."

"I'm going to take a shower", he growled, he was going to use again his towel and went to the door when she stopped him.

"Don't! I have exactly the perfect invention for that!" She said excitedly before running in her lab at the research of that thing in question. She looked quickly at her left, right, at the top and the bottom and finally she smiled and exclaimed triumphant, "Got it!" She announced proudly, showing a little machine in an indeterminate form in her right hand.

Vegeta snorted when she shown him the object. It had a very but very weird form. Well, it had no form at all.

She presented him in her palm; he scrutinized it like his son. Both looked at each other and shrugged. Their expression was identical and sceptical.

Neither the proud and courageous father nor the son managed to touch that thing.

Bulma rolled her eyes at their attitude, "Come on boys! It's not going to jump at your throat."

"Knowing you, I express some reserves," snorted Vegeta.

"Vegeta, just because once you had a problem with one of my invention, and it was the only time, doesn't mean it's always the case. Or are you afraid?" She said maliciously.

"I am no afraid Onna! I'm a warrior not a stupid earthling! Do it, whatever that thing does!" He said proudly, fearless. He stood up, his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"That thing as you called it, is an Instant Cleaning. A reference at-" but the inventor stopped at the glare from her husband. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to pronounce Goku and invention in the same sentence.

"Anyway, don't move and in only two seconds you'll be clean. I thought that it would be practical for people who can't access a shower when they need".

"Yes, like us here," Vegeta ironically said, "after all, there are only one hundred and twenty bathrooms."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Okay, here we go."

Trunks thought it would be wise to take some steps behind before that thing, whatever it was called, worked.

As soon as Bulma pushed the button, a light emerged from it and went in Vegeta's direction. The light enveloped him and after two seconds, all the dry ice had disappeared. He was completely clean.

Bulma smiled proudly of herself, when suddenly a thought crossed her mind, her eyes were fixed on the floor, lost in her thought, "If I recall well, there was a secondary effect," she murmured it but not enough low for the ears of her saiyan husband.

"Excuse-me?"

"What?" she raised a little her head, but stopped at his chest's level, "You're shirtless," she smiled seductively.

"Da-dad," Trunks stammered and gulped.

"You noticed that only now," Vegeta smirked.

"Dad," Trunks said again.

Bulma's eyes couldn't leave his chest.

"DAD!" Trunks shouted.

"What?" Vegeta retorted back angrily.

"You-Your hair," Trunks pointed his finger at Vegeta's head.

At his words, Bulma looked too at Vegeta's head and dropped her jaw before saying, "Oh yes, I remember now." She laughed nervously, and put her hand over her mouth.

Vegeta looked at her suspiciously, "What my hair?", then he went to look in a mirror. Both mother and son were prepared at what would happen next,

"BULMA!!!" Vegeta shouted angrily at his wife, "What? Can you tell me why my hair are as if I put my fingers in a socket!"

Trunks' eyes were widened and his mouth was opened. But soon, he smirked slightly, surely now he was out of some troubles now.

"Honey," Bulma made some steps to her angry husband, "don't worry. There is nothing that a shower will be able to fix." Vegeta looked at her intensively not convinced at all, "Well should fix…might fix, I think." Bulma finished in a whisper.

"You think," he snarled, "Ahhhh!" he exploded, and then looking again in the mirror at the state of his hair, "For your good sake, I do hope it's going to be fixed by a

shower; shower that you prevent me to take because your invention may replace it! I can't believe it, I have that same horrible hairstyle you had when I came back."

"Oh come on! It wasn't so bad!" She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Yeah, it was hideous! You had surely received a flash of lightning on your head," he smirked

"It was a perm Vegeta!" She raised her voice and put her hands over her hips.

"Whatever…I'm going to take that shower."

Trunks tried to not smile triumphant, his father had forgotten him, thank his Mom. But, when Vegeta walked at his side, without stopping, he said over his shoulder, "Don't think I forgot you son!"

Trunks grimaced and put his arms over his chest. No doubt, it was unfair.

Bulma shook her head, why hadn't she her camera!!! She was certain that Vegeta's hair would come back at their natural state, well she hoped. Nevertheless, that would have been a good photo, even if she bet that Vegeta would have frightened her to destroy it.

"Mom," her son's voice pulled her off of her thoughts.

"Yes, sweetie," she said.

"You had really your hair like that." He grimaced.

She rolled her eyes, like father like son!

"Yes, baby," she sighed, before adding "Why do you go and see your grandma? I'm sure she'll make you some cookies."

"Just two words mom : Good idea," the five years old boy jumped and rushed to find his grandma.

"As for I, I'm going to look for my prince and see how things are going," she said to herself.

When Bulma reached her bedroom, she had a light disappointment to realize that Vegeta was already out from the shower. He was getting dress with a jean and a yellow shirt.

He was going to put the shirt, when he felt her hands on his back.

He smirked, "You're lucky, the effect disappeared the second I put some water on my hair."

"I knew it Vegeta. Do I suspect that you have no trust in me my Prince?" She pouted, which was replaced quickly by a grin when she heard him growled under her ministrations.

"You know that I trust nobody Onna," he retorted her, before turning back and facing her.

"And about your light secondary effect," he said sarcastically, looking with such intensity in her eyes that she shivered, "you need to be punished." When he finished his sentence, he lowed his head and began to kiss avidly her neck.

It was at her turn now to growl. He was going to lay her on the bed, when he sensed his son coming. Before Trunks could knock at the door, Vegeta screamed at him, "You're already in trouble, so I hope you have a good reason boy!"

"Yes, dad. Grandma sends me because there is someone at the door who wants to see you."

The lovers looked at each other; reluctantly Vegeta let his wife leave his arms. Surely, someone somewhere was angry with him. It was the only explanation, seeing how this day was. Nothing went as planned.

Bulma sighed and went to the door. She opened it and was going to get out of the room, when Trunks shook his head, "No Mom, not you. Dad."

At that, Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and went together to the living room, while Trunks came back to the kitchen.

When the couple reached the living, they noticed a tall woman who was waiting. She had long black hair, a scouter over her left black eye, a tail firmly wrapped around her waist and a uniform too well known from Bulma and Vegeta; who had their eyes wide opened with surprise.

"Vegeta, she's…she's-" Bulma couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yes Bulma, she's saiyan." The Prince confirmed lightly under the shock.

At their presence, the saiyan female bowed down in front of them and said, "It's an honour, my Prince."

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**** 5**

The time was like suspended. No one present in the room had managed to move or talk. The saiyan female was still bowed down while Vegeta and Bulma stared at her in a complete shock. Finally, after a moment, Vegeta spoke,

"Explain yourself!"

The saiyan raised her head, looked at him and nodded. She bended again her head.

"My Prince," she began, "my name is Pepper. When I had only some days old, I was sent to a planet named Carana. There, an old man found me and raised me as his granddaughter."

"That reminds me of something," Bulma smiled.

"Don't tell me you knocked your head and lost your memory," Vegeta retorted sarcastically.

Pepper raised her head, surprised, "No, why?"

"No reason," Bulma giggled.

"Anyway, go on with your story," Vegeta scowled at his wife, the blue haired woman rolled her eyes at him. He had absolutely no sense of humour.

"What," she shrugged, "admit that would have been a great coincidence and funny."

"You're the only one here who think that onna," the flamed haired man answered her back.

Pepper was watching them, they seemed close and in a way…strange. The truth was, she wasn't used to being around people anymore, so couples. She waited until the end of their exchange.

When she thought that it was all right to speak, she continued with her story.

"For fifteen years, I lived there, as a Caranane. They knew that I wasn't from their people, but they accepted me. They were a free and open people." Her glare seemed to lose; sadness was appearing in her eyes as she talked.

Vegeta flinched slightly at the past tense she used, he had suspected from the start at what would have been happened at her planet.

"We lived in peace until the day," she took a deep breath, "they came. I was strong but not enough; I wasn't even a match for them. They destroyed, killed everyone. I witnessed everything, unable to protect or save these were my family, my friends, my people," she finished in a whisper, ashamed.

"My rage exploded when they killed my grandfather; still, it wasn't enough. Even if I killed four of them and hurt more," she smirked proudly at that memory, which disappeared as soon as it had appeared and was replaced again by the sadness. Bulma saw her clench her fists.

"At that time, I didn't understand why they hadn't killed me. Worse, why those monsters forced me to see and hear everything. It was-" she shook her head lightly and try to compose herself, "unbearable." Her voice dropped almost to a whisper.

Vegeta was stoic, more than usual if it was possible, he didn't let transpire the slightest emotions as he was hearing Pepper's story. He was standing up, his arms were firmly crossed over his chest, his eyes on that saiyan female. He was looking at her expressionless.

As for Bulma, it was completely the opposite; where Vegeta didn't show anything, she, on the contrary, had her hands over her mouth to prevent the soft sobs she couldn't stop escaping, her eyes widened where the tears were present. She wondered how she managed to remain standing up.

Pepper's eyes were still locked on the floor, in some way, relief that she didn't need to look at them while she was talking. It was already so painful to talk about that, it was the first time she did and hoped it would be the last.

She closed her eyes and after a discreet gasp, she resumed talking, "In reality, everything went fast. But for me, it was like that taken years. It was like things went in slow motion. An awake nightmare. When they have finished with my planet, they took me with them, saying that they found a monkey. They told me that I was the last person alive of my race, that I was a Saiyan, which was a rude and brutal race."

She took a deep breath before carrying on,

"They beat me for I don't know how many days. Each night, I was put in a regeneration tank, and the morning, they beat me again. After a time of that treatment, they said to me that they would stop if I worked for them. At first I refused, of course. But after some time, I realized that if I wanted to have some revenge one day, there was only one thing to do." The disgust could be heard in her voice.

"So, for years, I worked for them. I…did what I needed to do," she had lowered her voice to say the last part of her sentence. "I became stronger and knew that one day, I would have my revenge and made them pay for what they done and force me to do."

A smile was now playing over her lips, "One day, we learnt that Frieza was dead. Unfortunately for them, I was stronger and no one of them was a match for me henceforth. I killed them, one by one," she smirked evilly at that memory.

"After that, I took a ship and traveled in space without real goal. If I found one of those Frieza's troops or bases, I destroyed them. I really thought that I was the only one until I read the ship's database. It's like that I learnt that there was a possibility that some of my biological race could be still alive. Some days ago, I landed here. I couldn't believe what my ship and scouter detected. They said that apparently two saiyans at least, were here. I went first where the power was the-" she was going to say, strongest, when she heard a growl, "nearest that I detected."

Bulma smiled at her attitude, sure she was very shrewd. A smirk was playing on Vegeta's lips. That female had something and more important, wasn't stupid like the third class idiot.

Pepper chuckled softly at what happened here.

"Something's funny?" Vegeta inquired.

Pepper raised her head to look at him, "In fact, yes. When I reached where the saiyan was; I fell on a black haired woman, and in a way she was terrifying. Even her…how she called it, husband, yes, that's the word she used, seemed afraid of her. I found it quite amusing, seeing how strong he was. I may say, she's…special," she shook her head.

"You met the harpy, the bitch…well Kakarrot's mate," Vegeta snorted.

"Vegeta," Bulma slammed his arm, "need I remind you that you talk about my best friend!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and shrugged, "What, it's only the truth."

"You're impossible," Bulma glared at him.

"I'm sorry my Lady, I didn't mean to make you angry," Pepper apologized.

Without thinking, Vegeta declared, "She's not my mate." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Bulma had her mouth half open and hurt visible in her eyes, "And, what does it mean?" She asked shyly, not sure to really want to know the answer.

Pepper looked at them very uncomfortable and stayed silent, hiding her surprise. She would have sworn that…

"Vegeta! Answer me by Dende!" The blue haired woman yelled, her hands over her hips.

The two saiyans present grimaced at her scream.

But the only answer she obtained was a "Hmph". The Prince couldn't look at her and especially couldn't answer her or didn't want to do it.

"Following Saiyan culture, on Vegeta-sei," Pepper whispered but not enough to not be heard, "you're nothing." She said the last word uneasy.

Bulma looked at her, shocked. "Nothing," she repeated, and then turned her attention to Vegeta. "I see. I'm glad to know that on Vegeta-sei, I would be nothing. After all, what I am! I'm only your wife and the mother of your son." She exploded, her fists now clenched at her side.

"But we're not there," Vegeta growled, "we're on Earth. As you said, you're my wife," he looked at her and then at Pepper, "so, you treated her in that way." Pepper nodded at her Prince's comment. She just didn't know how to call her. *That's going to be practical,* she thought.

Bulma was fuming, the word "Nothing" was echoing in her mind. She bit her lower lip in attempt to calm down. Nothing, she was nothing. She glared death daggers in Vegeta's direction.

*If looks could kill…* Both Pepper and Vegeta thought.

"Onna, there is no reason to be angry with me. I'm not the one who made those customs," he glared at her.

Bulma pronounced no words, just glared back at her husband. She hadn't experienced such anger since the next morning, when the Prince of all the assholes, had told her their first night meant nothing.

Nothing.

No doubt, if love wasn't a word in saiyan language; nothing, was!

Pepper was still bowed down and to be honest, the Prince's wife seemed too frightening. First, that black haired woman and now her. She wondered if it was an earth women thing or if she was…lucky to have found these two.

She cleared her throat to have their attention. Two heads turned in her direction, "Oh, you're still in that position, Vegeta, do something," Bulma ordered him.

"Don't tell me what to do onna!"

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, in an identical manner of her husband; she was fixing him and tilted her head to the side, her forefinger and middle finger taping furiously and successively on her forearm.

Vegeta sighed and motioned Pepper to get up.

"Where is your ship?" Bulma asked her in a calm that surprised even Vegeta.

Knowing her, he was certain that she was going to explode. In fact, she did everything to contain her anger when she spoke to Pepper. Bulma was angry, but not towards her; thinking about it, she didn't see why she would be it towards Vegeta too. After all, he was right, he wasn't the one responsible for that stupid custom. But, even if she was conscious of that, a part of her mind couldn't help feeling anger to him and hurt.

Pepper said that her ship was apparently in the desert.

"Vegeta is going with you and take it here." Bulma informed them, "there is no going to be a problem, Vegeta already landed here twice. The neighborhood always thinks it's some experiment." She waved her hand in the air, "So, there is _nothing_," she snorted the last word, "to worry." She glared at Vegeta.

Pepper was looking from each other.

Vegeta growled and preferred to keep quiet. He was still wearing a blank expression. Like all those sudden events didn't affect him. Which was not the case.

Learning that there was another full saiyan living, a female not less and hearing her story, had reminded some memories to him. Painful memories, that he had tried to forget and live with. But on the top at everything, he couldn't face Bulma, his wife, and see the hurtful and in some way betrayal look she had towards him.

It was strange with everything that happened to him, with everything he had seen, endured; he couldn't face this weak human female.

_His weak human female_, a voice in his unconscious corrected him.

Yes, _his_. _His_ woman, _his _wife, _his_…No! He wouldn't let his thoughts go there. It was out of question. Not now, not ever.

Pepper's voice came him out from his thoughts.

"As you wish, _wife of my Prince_," Pepper risked saying; at least, she had found a title for her.

End Chapter 5

_AN : Sorry for the delay but I was (am still) sick. I will try to update as soon as possible. (Usually, the next chapter is finished or almost when I post, but here….no comment lol, need to write it ;) ). _

7


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, _

_yes, an update ! I'm really sorry for the delay, really. I don't know where the time flew. Anyway, here the next chapter. I hope you'll like it and normally, see you next week for the next :)_

_Again, thank you to everyone who review and add me on the different alerts. I really appreciate it, thank you ^_^._

**Chapter 6**

Pepper and Vegeta had left Capsule Corp. and were now on their way to the space ship. They were flying side by side. Vegeta was quite surprised that she seemed to have no difficulty to follow him. She matched him very well.

After all, he thought, she was a saiyan and had worked for Frieza. But, there was something else in the way she flew. A sort of grace, a natural grace that he bet, she hadn't learnt or developed under Frieza's "training".

He increased again his speed and smirked when he saw her do the same. Yes, she had some…potential.

Pepper glanced at the Prince, and thought sarcastically, *If I didn't know better, I could swear he's testing me.* She shook her head and smiled at that reflection.

"It's a beautiful planet," she said, but obtained only a "Hmpff" as answer.

*Okay,* she thought, *not a big talker.* Not that she was one either, but here it was like they made vow of silent. Since they had left Capsule, the Prince hadn't even said a single word to her. Not that she complained. It was just a total opposition with the other Saiyan she had met earlier. When the first was opened, friendly and cheerful; the Prince was closed, reserved, which was a weak word, and cold.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if maybe it had been such a good idea to come here, at the search of some people from her biological race. Sure, to know that she wasn't the last one was somewhere a good thing. She wasn't the last one being alive from her biological race; but she was the last from her race actually. She was and would always be a Caranane, whatever happens.

So, they reached the ship without real words, except the necessary; and it was in that same ambiance, they came back to Capsule.

Even if she was a saiyan, Vegeta didn't want to talk with her just now. Sure, she and him had some common points; like both had been forced to work under Frieza. He wondered if she was aware that Frieza was the one who destroyed their planet, Vegeta-sei.

He glanced at her; yes, she was a saiyan, but there was something else. Something that he already saw in…Kakarrot.

He shook his head, her presence wouldn't change his life…he hoped.

At Capsule, Bulma was looking at the sky, waiting for their return. A part of her, the scientist part, was exciting, curious and impatient to see that ship. Even if it wasn't the first time, each time it was an excitation, a new discovers.

Another part of her was worried. The _woman_ part.

While she had watched Pepper and Vegeta leaving, together; she couldn't help feeling a sensation of insecurity. Not that she should be worried. Even if she had been a little upset, when she learnt that on Vegeta-sei, she would have been

_nothing_; as he told her, they were on Earth. And on Earth, she was his wife.

She knew him, and she knew his pride wouldn't let him be unfaithful to her and shatter their vows of marriage. Not only that, but she knew that even if he didn't say it aloud, he cared deeply for her. She could feel it each time he touched her, when he looked at her thinking that nobody saw him, when he looked at their son. Vegeta enjoyed his life with her, enjoyed to have and be a part of a family. His family. She was certain of that.

No; there was no reason for her to feel some insecurity.

Nevertheless, that didn't mean she could forget the _nothing_ thing. She smirked evilly, if he thought that she would easily let that. How wrong he was…

The sound of the ship far away brought her out of her thoughts. Soon, they would be back.

When the ship touched the floor of Capsule, Pepper and Vegeta had just the time to open the door, which a blue rocket went through the ship.

Bulma run everywhere, her eyes widened when she saw the database,

"Wow, this database is huge. I think I've never seen so much information concentrated." Say that she was ecstatic, was an understatement. Her eyes were shining from excitation. This ship was a wealth of information and technology.

"From what I understood," Pepper told her, "this ship was the prototype of a new space ship generation."

Bulma raised her head to her and nodded madly, "I'm glad you chose this one," she giggled, her hands joined against her chest, stars were sparkling in her eyes. She was like a kid in a candy store.

Vegeta growled; right, that ship was interesting, and seeing his wife like that, she was beautiful, almost as she was when she was angry. Anyway, she could look at that ship later while he would be in his GR.

"Onna," his voice was grave, enough for Bulma to stare at him.

"What?" she answered him back, putting her hands over her hips.

Before one of them added a word, a happy voice caught their attention.

"I didn't know that we expect a guest, sweetie," Bulma's mother giggled. Bunny looked at Pepper and giggled more.

"Nice to meet you," Pepper said visibly a little uncomfortable. Decidedly, they were all strange.

"Come on, you needn't to be so formal," Bunny said in her usual singing voice, waving a hand in front of Pepper.

Pepper blinked and then nodded at her, she didn't know how to really react facing Bunny's attitude.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. Even now, it was still a mystery that that ditz blond could be Bulma's mother.

Bunny watched her daughter and son-in-law, and couldn't help a giggle. They formed such a so beautiful couple and Trunks was the perfect proof of that.

Vegeta saw her and knew what she was thinking; he did the only thing he could when he was in that situation, he "Humpff" and turned his head on his side, his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

Bulma looked at him, then at her mother. She closed her eyes, put one of her hand over her mouth and let escape a soft giggle.

Hearing it, Vegeta stared at her. At least, she had the goodwill to stop giggling. She shrugged and stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's very adult," Vegeta said in a mockery tone.

Pepper was observing the scene, a discreet smile was appearing on her lips. She was sure she was going to like being here. Finally, it was a good idea to have come here.

"Mom, Trunks is not with you?" Bulma asked suddenly. Not that she was worried, but she thought he was with her grandmother. Fortunately, Goten, his best friend, wasn't here; because if that were the case, here she would have all the good reasons to be worried.

"No sweetie, he's with your father," Bunny answered delightfully, "both were all excited about a scientist project your father asked Trunks to help him with. My adorable grandson was so glad to accept it."

"The little Prince," Pepper said tentatively.

Bunny looked at her, and nodded, " He reminds me so much of my daughter. He's so more like my husband and Bulma. And of course, Vegeta," she laughed happily.

"Thank Kami," Vegeta muttered.

"Vegeta," Bulma warned him.

"What? It's true!"

Bulma rolled her eyes; sometimes, it seemed to her that her husband was a real lost case. Even if here, she couldn't really say he was wrong.

She smiled at him, but her smile disappeared when she realized where his attention was.

He was looking at Pepper with a strange glare; no, a glare full of curiosity. She had already seen that expression in him. Usually, it was about earth things, or about…her.

She shivered almost involuntarily and couldn't help a soft gasp.

Vegeta returned his attention to his wife with a questioning expression. She shook her head and mouthed "Nothing" with a big smile.

In fact, Vegeta had been again surprised by Pepper's statement. He was very curious to know how and when she learnt so much about saiyan customs. Of course, he presumed the database of this ship had had to inform her, but he was certain there was another thing.

Like that clown of Kakarrot, she had been sent to another planet as a baby, but she was very aware of the custom of her biological race.

Vegeta was lost in his thoughts, when he heard the soft gasp of Bulma and mouthed to him "Nothing", in such a sexy way in his eyes.

Now, his full attention was centered on his wife. He was smirking at her, and she shivered under his glare. He didn't forget they hadn't had their little fun. He planned to remedy at that as soon as possible. If he could, he would do it now. But, something deep in his mind told him he couldn't. He wanted to ignore that little voice and take her right here and now, when Bunny said to them that it was dinner's time.

Here was the reason he couldn't ravish his wife now.

A tint of red appeared on his cheeks, which made Bulma smile. As her mother…Pepper looked at the walls, trying to not smile openly.

So, they all left the ship for dinner; some more reluctantly than other; especially a certain blue haired woman…she didn't want to leave that marvelous piece of knowledge and technology.

Before having dinner, Bunny decided to show at Pepper one of the guest rooms. At first, Pepper refused, saying that the ship would be perfect for her; but Bunny's insistence and seeing the despair face of Bulma, she agreed to Bunny's offer.

Bulma smiled with gratitude. That ship would be hers now. She could go and come at her wish. She was so impatient to look at it. She would do it now, if a certain saiyan prince weren't smirking at her with a so well known expression.

"Vegeta, I thought you wanted to take a shower?" Bulma said.

He smirked at her, "Yes, so are you."

Before she could react, she was on his shoulder and they reached their bedroom with some speed. When their bedroom's door was closed, he released her, making her slide slowly against his body. He felt her shivering at this "contact". Nevertheless, as soon as her feet touched the floor, she took some steps back. She surprised him, she had still some self-control.

"Wait a minute mister," she put her hand in front of her to prevent him to advance more, and then put her forefinger over his chest, "I find you a little presumptuous and sure of yourself here."

He smirked at her, his eyes locked on hers. Without left her eyes, he raised his hand, and with his forefinger, he began caressing sensuality her finger. Some long and low movements, forward, backwards on her finger; and then, he managed to go on a bit further, over her hand. Always some long, low movements to and fro.

She swallowed and was sure that his smirk turned into a smile. A proud smile of himself. He knew perfectly what he was doing to her. The effect he had on her…She couldn't think straight. She was just able to look in his eyes and tried to remember to breathe…sometimes.

What was he doing to her? Just by a simple gesture by him, her body was on fire. Her knees were so weak; she wondered how she managed to stay up.

Well, it was not a so simple gesture but a very suggestive gesture though.

She closed her eyes and couldn't stop emitting some groans; he chuckled at her reaction. Then, he broke the silence,

"You said?" he asked with malice.

At the sound of his voice she opened her eyes, and for a brief instant, she wondered what he meant.

Then, she realized it…She tried to compose herself, the better she could, and in a voice she wanted assured,

"I find you too sure of yourself, my Prince. After all, I don't see why you are with me, I'm _nothing_." She lowed her head, and look at the floor besides him.

Vegeta could hear the hurt in her last word. He growled of frustration. Why did she make that? Didn't she understand or listen what he had told about that?

He raised his hand, and with his thumb and forefinger, he put her chin between these, his thumb was caressing in circle her chin. Slowly, he raised her chin,

"Bulma, look at me," his tone was soft and hot; it wasn't an order, more a request.

Reluctantly, her eyes crossed his. When he was certain their eyes were locked, he put his forehead to hers.

"Haven't you heard what I said? Vegeta-sei isn't anymore. My planet was destroyed some years ago. We're on Earth, and here, you're my wife."

"Yes, but-" she was cut by his finger over her mouth, and by "Stop thinking about a thing that doesn't exist and matter. I don't understand you; usually, you're the one to enjoy the moments. Stop mourning for a fact which is not."

Bulma's eyes held his, searching for any signs of lie but was relieved to find none.

She approached her lips to his, he didn't wait to capture hers with eagerness.

Their kiss was languorous and passionate. Vegeta let his hands run over his wife, caressing gently her body. Bulma was always amazed at seeing how her husband could be so gentle in those moments. He was one of the biggest powerful being alive in the Universe after all, and especially, he was not a man who expressed and shared his feelings; but in these moments, he was a man full of tenderness and delicacy. He shown to her, and only her, a side of him calm, tender, caring…loving.

One and a half month had passed by and Pepper seemed adapting herself to Earth and her new life at Capsule without real problems. She trained almost every day with Vegeta in the GR and, almost of the time, Trunks accompanied them.

Bulma and Pepper had become friends, even if Pepper kept some distance with her; she didn't forget Bulma was the wife of her Prince.

Bulma didn't mind, she understood and in a way it was reassuring that for a saiyan, other that Vegeta or Goku, she was more than nothing.

Bulma liked to talk with her guest; in a way, Pepper reminded her of Goku. Like Goku, she had been sent on another planet when she was just a baby. Like Goku, she had been adopted and loved by her family. Like Goku, she managed to keep an innocence, at least until she was under Frieza. But even with that, it was clear she had kept one. Not like Goku, well nobody could be like Goku, he was very unique! But, she succeeded in conserving it.

Bulma had been curious about that; she knew if Goku was Goku, it was because he had knocked his head and had become amnesic. But it wasn't the case of Pepper.

Vegeta had explained to her that the saiyan females weren't like the males. They could be very powerful, but had an instinct of adaptation bigger than the males. Pepper had been certainly sent to Carana, not as a soldier to destroy the planet, but more like a sentinel to study and learn techniques before the saiyans males come and destroy the planet.

Then, everything seemed going all right for the residents of Capsule. Bulma couldn't help some giggles thinking at Vegeta. He proved her often, in his way, how much she could count for him; and, she knew she had no reason to doubt him now. No one; until…that day.

End Chapter 6

10


End file.
